


alone time

by voksen



Series: WKverse [30]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "watering the flowers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone time

The back storage room is Ken's favorite place to escape to when the crowding gets too bad in the rest of the shop - Yohji and Omi tend to vanish on deliveries when they need to, and Aya just shuts himself up in his head like usual, so he has it to himself pretty often. There's always plenty of work to do, so no one can accuse him of slacking; flowers to trim, arrange, and bring out, and usually something broken that needs fixing. More often than not, though, he just waters the extra stock, taking care to give each flower exactly how much it needs to stay its best. Watching the water flow is calming, and the door doesn't shut out _all_ the squealing and bustle.

It's also nice to be able to just keep something else alive, but he doesn't like to think about that too hard.


End file.
